peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Sandmen only session, recorded 12th October 1993. No known commercial release. *Royal Trux #2, recorded 26th October 1993. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Fall: Behind The Counter (CD single - Behind The Counter E.P.) Permanent CDS PERM D13 ' §' *Sons Of The Subway: Upstart (v/a CD Usability Now) Infonet ‎– INF 5 CD''' &''' *Royal Trux: Fe Cega Faca Imolado (session)' §' *Codeine: Tom (7" Tom) Sub Pop SP242''' §''' *Ray Charles: Shake Your Tailfeather ( [ The Blues Brothers]) ' §' *Sandmen: Dust Devil (session)' §' *The Tinklers: Born Again (album Crash) Shimmy Disc SH-065''' §''' *news *Huevos Rancheros: Bo Diddlius (album Endsville!) C/Z Records CZ063''' §''' *Sandmen: Desire Line (session)' §' *Captain Beefheart: Orange Claw Hammer (album Trout Mask Replica) ' §' *Juno Reactor: 10,000 Miles (album Transmissions) NovaMute nomu 24''' &''' *''John reads out an I Told You So story from the Guardian ''& *Royal Trux: (Edge Of The) Ape Oven (session)' §' *Cutty Ranks: One Funny Move (7" One Funny Move) Taxi ‎– TXI867202''' §''' File 1 *''"If you can identify the Captain Beefheart reference you can listen to tomorrow afternoon's programme for free"'' *Minerva Strain: Cargo Cult (7" EP - Moccasin) Jettison JET 025 *Orifice: Colon (7" EP) Jettison JET 026 *Crowsdell: Mama (2x7" - Meany) Jettison JET 027 *Picasso Trigger: Calling God (7" - Valentine) Jettison JET 024 File 1 ends *Sandmen: Bringing It All Back (session)' §' *Rancid Hell Spawn: A Trip To The Worm Farm (CD Axe Hero) Wrench Records ‎– STUNCH 6''' §''' *Rev One: Synth-Less (v/a CD Usability Now) Infonet ‎– INF 5 CD''' $''' *news *New Order: Spooky (Magimix) (EP Spooky) $''' *Royal Trux: Gett Off (session) §''' *The Walkabouts: Loom Of The Land (album Satisfied Mind) Sub Pop''' §''' *Unknown Artist: Chemirocha (v/a CD Before Benga Vol. One: Kenya Dry) Original Music ‎– OMCD 021''' §''' *Fall: Cab Driver (CD single - Behind The Counter E.P.) Permanent CDS PERM D13 ' §' *Aphrohead AKA Felix Da Housecat: In The Dark We Live (Dave Clarke's 313 Mix) (12" - In The Dark We Live (Thee Lite)) Bush Bush1011''' @ $ #''' *Supreme Dicks: Jack Smith (CD The Unexamined Life) Homestead Records HMS205-2''' §''' *Julian Cope: The Greatness & Perfection Of Love (album Floored Genius 2 - Best Of The BBC Sessions 1983-91) ' §' *Sandmen: Pit Bull (session)' §' *Jammin Unit: Holy Cow (v/a 12" - Red Light District) Dj.ungle Fever DJ.UNGLE FEVER 005''' @ #''' File 2 *Glitterpuss: 'Blood Orange Red (6")' 6 Inch Doylie *El Santo: 'Lackluster (split 7" with Glorium)' Unclean *Fuckemos: Berlin .45 (split 6" with Chaindrive - Fuckemos / Chaindrive Split)' 6 Inch Doylie File 2 ends *news *Mega City Four: Distant Relatives (CD The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 124''' §''' *Loudon Wainwright III: Suddenly It's Christmas ( [ ]) ' §' *eXquisite CORpsE: Shadow Play (album - Inner Light) KK Records KK 107''' @ #''' *Royal Trux: Strawberry Soda (session)' §' *The Wedding Present: A Million Miles (album John Peel Sessions 1987-1990) Strange Fruit SFR122''' §''' *See Saw: Running Sun (7" Day's Seam) Fruit Tree - none''' §''' *Dally Kimoko Et Soukous Stars: Kin Night (LP Tobina) Kabako ‎– KBK 908''' §''' Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 4 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 6 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 65 part 1 (with introductions) *2) best of peel vol 64 part 1 (with introductions) *3) John Peel tape no.87 side a *4) 1993-11-xx Peel Show LE201 *5) 1993-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE203 *6) 1993-11-xx-12-xx-1994-01-xx Peel Show LE204 ;Length *1) 00:47:25 (to 14:46) *2) 00:56:40 (to 09:55) *3) 45:12 (to 17:47) (non-unique) *4) 58:56 (from 48:31 ) *5) 1:33:04 (from 1:16:02) *6) (to 15:12) ;Other *1) 2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. *3) From DW Tape 87 *4) Created from LE201 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1993 Lee Tape 201 *5) Created from LE203 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1993 Lee Tape 203 *5) Created from LE204 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1993 January 1994 Lee Tape 204 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *4,5,6) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993